


Have Some Heathers One-shots

by Chandlerscornnuts



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Different warnings will come with different one-shots, F/F, Probably mentions of other characters, idk what else to tag, just random one-shots, most likely won't be very good but I'm heathers trash so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlerscornnuts/pseuds/Chandlerscornnuts
Summary: Just a collection of random heathers one-shots I came up with





	1. I Didn't Need Your Help(But Thanks Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Duke gets stood up on a date. Veronica to the rescue.

Heather Duke did not ask to be set up on a date. Honestly it was the last thing she wanted. She was supposed to be at home, curled up in the couch with a nice cup of hot chocolate, reading a book. That was the perfect night. Instead she was here at some restaurant waiting for a date that hadn't showed. It had been two hours since he was meant to meet her. 

Stupid Mac and her dumb idea to set her up on a blind date. 

Heather sighed as she looked around the room. Some of the patrons had given her sympathetic looks, looks of pity. She didn't need anyone's sympathy. She needed to go home and cry. The waiter had been by at least 50 times asking if she was ready to order, looking at her sadly when she said she'd wait just a bit longer. She looked like an idiot waiting here for a stupid guy that obviously wasn't coming. What kind of name was Ram anyway?

She spotted the waiter making his way towards her table and sighed again. Perfect.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" He asked politely. 

Heather looked around once again, seeing no reason to stay. "No, thank you. I'll take the check." She hadn't eaten, but man had she put down more than a few glasses of wine.

The waiter nodded sadly. "Of course. I'll be right back with that." He took off back into the sea of tables.

Heather gathered her purse and coat, ready to leave. This had been a complete waste of a night. She needed to go home and sleep, today had been stressful and depressing. 

Just as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her coat, a brunette woman came into the restaurant. Heather had made a habit of looking at everyone who entered. Not much else to do when she was sitting alone. The woman was gorgeous, no denying that. She had shoulder length hair that was pitch black and beautiful brown eyes. She wasn't exactly dressed for this sort of place, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but she rocked what she had on. 

Heather was more than a little shocked to see the girl make a beeline straight for her table. "Honey! I'm so sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work." She said loudly as she sat down across from Heather. 

Heather stared at the stranger in confusion. There was no way she was her date, her date was a man. And the girl acted like they'd already met. 

The girl leaned forward and whispered to Heather. "My names Veronica. I saw you sitting here alone when I passed by earlier, and on my way back through I saw you still sitting by yourself. Figured you probably got stood up, so I thought I'd help you out."

Heather nodded her head slowly, the woman's words sinking in. She sat up straight in her chair. "I don't need your help." She said sternly. She didn't want anyone else's pity. 

Veronica winced a little, shrinking in her seat. "Well, no I know-I just hated seeing you alone, you know?"

"What a woman can't eat alone?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Veronica shook her head frantically. "No, no! That's not what I meant! I just-you weren't eating. You were just sat here alone. For two hours. You were waiting for someone right? If not, I can go-"

Heather sighed, cutting her off. "My friend set me up on this blind date. The guy didn't show. I guess I should probably thank you for...sitting with me."

As Veronica opened her mouth to reply, the waiter returned with the check. "Oh. I see your date has arrived. Would you like to order now?"

"No, thank you. I'm gonna make it up to her for being so late. I'll take the check." Veronica rushed out. 

Heather looked at Veronica suspiciously as the waiter handed her the check, wishing them both a good night before walking away. 

Veronica smiled at her. "Wanna get outta here?"


	2. I Didn't Need Your Help(But Thanks Anyway) Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous one-shot.

Heather wasn't sure why she agreed to do this. She should have just politely declined, and went home and curled up with a good book like she wanted to. Instead she was walking around at night eating ice cream with some lady she just met. This is not how she pictured this day going. 

The night was chilly, and Heather shivered slightly due to the wind and frozen dessert she was consuming. Ice cream in the fall wasn't a great idea. Heather and Veronica walked side by side on a path that ventured from the sidewalk into the grass. Up ahead Heather could see a large fountain. The kind you threw pennies in and made a wish that usually never came true. Heather had stopped wishing a long time ago. 

"Hey, you okay?" Veronica gently nudged Heather with her elbow, taking a lick from her ice cream.

Heather glanced over, copying Veronica and eating her frozen treat. She glanced around the darkened place that was only lit by the lights of the fountain. "What are we doing here."

"Oh-well I don't know, I thought we'd just continue the date, but I can take you home if-" Veronica stuttered out, only to be interrupted by Heather. 

"I meant here as in the place, you dork." Heather snorted. 

Veronica blushed slightly as she chuckled nervously. "Oh. Well I just thought it'd be nice to see the fountain. I'm not really sure what to do on dates." She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

Heather hummed. 

As they reached the fountain, Heather sat on the edge. Veronica wasn't completely sure what Heather was thinking. She hadn't really spoke much the whole time they were out together. 

"Um, are you finished with your ice cream?" Veronica asked timidly. 

Heather nodded her head. Veronica took the melted cone from her and walked to a trash can near by, throwing it away. She stopped for a moment to take a breath. She wanted tonight to go well and didn't know if she was accomplishing that or not. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Look Heather! I found some coins. We can make some wishes, what do ya say?"

Heather looked at Veronica a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

Together they each took a coin. Heather threw hers in while Veronica held hers in her closed fist, kissing her hand before tossing the coin into the fountain. 

"What did you wish for?" Veronica asked.

Heather raised a brow. "Aren't you not supposed to say it out loud or it won't come true?"

Veronica shrugged. 

Heather let out a breathless chuckle. "I wished for karma to get the guy who ditched me hard." Veronica barked out a laugh while Heather smiled slightly. Veronica had a cute laugh. "What about you?"

Veronica chuckled. "Well it definitely wasn't that, but." She reached into her pocket pulling out a penny and throwing it into the fountain. "Now I also wished for that asshole to get what he deserves."

Heather smiled at Veronica, turning to face her. She let out a slight shiver as a small gust of wind hit her. Veronica wordlessly took off her leather jacket, sliding it onto Heather's shoulders. Heather blushed as she pulled it closer, breathing in the smell of Veronica's fragrance. "What was your first wish then?"

Veronica's cheeks took on a slightly pink tint as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her feet. "I-uh...wished for a second date." She mumbled.

Heathers heartbeat sped up a little. She moved a little closer to Veronica, taking her hand in hers. "Well. I think your wish has a pretty good chance of coming true."

She leaned her head on Veronica's shoulder as she stared at the fountain, taking in its beauty. Veronica instead took in the beauty of the girl on her shoulder, smiling wide as she planned what to do on their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this one idk


End file.
